


A Little Less Weird

by Udunie



Series: Tumblr prompts [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: Stiles didn’t like the whole cabin-in-the-woods plan. He particularly didn’t like the idea of sitting in a car for six hours to get there. Or not being able to just run out to the store if he got one of his weird - embarrassing - cravings. Or being around the pack.Yeah, okay, that wasn’t exactly fair. They didn’t… didn’t really do anything, it was just that Stiles had a bit of trouble adjusting to the whole pregnant thing - or more accurately, adjusting to visibly being pregnant.





	A Little Less Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I'm so sorry this took so long to write, you guys. It was supposed to be a DRABBLE *cries*
> 
> Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who gave me fluffy prompts, and also Emma, who helped me remember how to write things without sex in them ^^;;;
> 
> ETA: I would also like to thank the lovely LC who kept me company and gave much needed feedback! <3
> 
> And the prompts for this were:
> 
> thatrandomassassin said: Dear god, I feel you. But fluffy prompts always help! How about some puppy piles? Nothing sexual, just the pack lying down in a big pile, arms and legs all over the place. Who would be in the middle? The alpha, or perhaps someone is pregnant? And let's see... Ship of your choice, small gifts? Left around their place with little notes. Such as "this made me think about you. Damn you for making me feel romantic" (yeah, I couldn't come up with a better note but I bet you can). Hope you feel better!  
> +  
> Anonymous said: Fluff promt- Any pairing, wolf/alpha nuzzling and scent marking their pregnant mate? :) Hope you feel better soon Nini <3  
> +  
> Anonymous said: Fluffy drabble prompt: Peter and Stiles are snowed in a cabin and keeping warm by the fireplace. Stiles is pregnant with their first pup and his tummy gets lots of love! Too fluffy? :-D
> 
> I hope you will think it was worth wait ^^

Peter’s idea of a pre-Christmas present for the pack was… not received well by everyone.   
  
Well, it wasn’t received well by  _ Stiles _ , that is. The others had no problem spending a week in a remote cabin in the woods near the Canadian border. They were all too happy about it.   
  
Then again - Stiles thought bitterly - they weren’t fucking pregnant. Honestly, it had been a… surprising development to say the least. If someone asked him a year ago about how he imagined starting a family he would have said adoption. Maybe. One day. A day far,  _ far  _ away in the future.    
  
Definitely not ‘hit by a wayward spell from a rogue fertility spirit and getting accidentally knocked up by his werewolf boyfriend.’ Ugh, that word always sounded so bad, because really, Peter was nothing like a  _ boy _ . Manfriend? No. No, that was somehow indefinitely worse.   
  
Anyway.   
  
Stiles didn’t like the whole cabin-in-the-woods plan. He particularly didn’t like the idea of sitting in a car for six hours to get there. Or not being able to just run out to the store if he got one of his weird - embarrassing - cravings. Or being around the pack.    
  
Yeah, okay, that wasn’t exactly fair. They didn’t… didn’t really do anything, it was just that Stiles had a bit of trouble adjusting to the whole pregnant thing - or more accurately, adjusting to visibly being pregnant.    
  
Yeah, he wanted this kid. Dr. Deaton told him at the start that the ‘situation’ could be easily reversed, but… he knew right away that he didn’t want that. It might not have been his first choice to have a kid at nineteen, but the thought of actually having a baby who was Peter’s and his by blood… He wanted that.   
  
But let’s be real, it wasn’t a pleasant process, especially for someone who never even entertained the thought of going through it in his life.   
  
And yet, here they were…   
  
***

Stiles hated the car ride as much as he expected, even with him riding shotgun next to Peter in the van they rented for the occasion. His feet hurt - like they always did nowadays if he had to sit still longer than an hour - and he had to ask Peter to stop more than once so he could pee. At least it was cold enough that he could get away with wearing layers upon layers. 

Not like he believed for a second that he could hide things from the pack, or the part of it that came; Derek, Scott, Jackson, Boyd, Isaac and Erica were all way too aware of him and his predicament. After they spent the first half hour of the drive in dead silence with the pack leaning forward in their seats and sniffing the air like a bunch of badly trained dogs, Stiles sort of wished that Lydia and Allison came too…

He wished  _ he  _ didn’t come, to be honest.

But well, things with his dad had been a bit strained since the whole ‘I guess you’re gonna be a grandpa’ conversation, and as much as he knew that the weirdness was borne out of worry, he didn’t need that kind of tension in his life right now.

Okay, he had to admit that he felt a bit better when Peter rolled his eyes and turned on the radio. Loudly. The man putting his hand on Stiles’ knee afterwards? That didn’t hurt either.

***

“So, how do you like it?” Peter asked, after they finally - fucking  _ finally _ , he was dying to get out of the car and find a toilet  _ again  _ \- parked in the little driveway.

Stiles shouldn’t have been surprised that the ‘cabin’ was not a cabin at all. He didn’t think a two story building with a huge, glass window looking over a lake and a giant porch (pool included) could be considered a ‘cabin’ in anyone’s vocabulary.

Isaac cheered, pumping his fist in the air as the pack stumbled out of the car, and even Stiles had to grin a little. It did look beautiful.

“Nice,” he said.

Peter walked around the car to open his door, bowing in front of him and offering his hand with a smile.

“This way, your majesty,” he said. Stiles punched him a little before accepting the help as he wobbled out of the car. It was a bit humiliating - he was only five months along, for god’s sake, his belly wasn’t even that big - but his feet hurt like a bitch, and he was constantly off balance and… Okay, recently he’d been sort of touch-starved. Sue him.

Stiles studiously ignored Derek, who stayed behind to linger near them as he stretched while the others explored. 

Derek had been the weirdest so far about the whole thing. Stiles caught him multiple times staring, and it made him a bit uncomfortable, especially since he couldn’t read the expression he wore when he was doing it... He knew that the whole ‘fresh baby Hale arriving soon’ was freaking Derek out, but it was freaking Stiles out too, so he had no grounds to stand on. At least Peter had the decency to flash some Alpha eyes on his nephew when it went on for too long.

“Five bedrooms, three bathrooms, state-of-the-art kitchen, fireplace in both the luxurious living room and the master bedroom. HD TV, wifi, Playstation and Wii included,” Peter rattled off, like a narrated travel brochure as they made their way to the door.

“Sweet! You know, if you’ve told me all that before coming, I would have been a lot less sullen,” Stiles told him, wincing with every step as blood rushed back into his limbs. Peter took his hand, and Stiles acted like he didn’t notice the black veins sneaking up the back of his hand. 

“Yes, but then I wouldn’t have the pleasure of knowing you actually came all this way just to be in my amazing company,” Peter said, winking at him.

Stiles sometimes wished he could punch the guy hard enough to actually hurt.

“You’re such an  _ asshole _ . Now get this place unlocked so I can finally piss.”

***

By the time they finished unpacking and sorting out everybody’s rooms it was dark - and incredibly cold - outside. Thankfully the heating was already on, and after they managed to get the fireplace going, it became almost cozy.

That came with its own set of problems; namely, that Stiles didn’t really want to be around the others unless he had the comfort of multiple layers of shapeless clothing to hide under. Peter was bad enough; Stiles could notice him acting all… different since he started to show, and while he wasn’t sure it was a ‘bad’ different, he had his worries.

He also felt a bit… out of place. Moody. He wasn’t sure if it was the result of pregnancy hormones his brain was completely ill-equipped to handle, or if it was just that he was a nineteen year old boy who was  _ fucking pregnant _ .

In either case, he watched with a weird mix of irritation and longing as Jackson and Isaac skinny dipped in the freezing lake outside while Boyd argued with Erica about what to play first on the X-box.

Stiles shook his head, leaning against the railing by the stairs as he considered if they would even notice him escaping for a nap. Peter was already busy bossing Derek around the kitchen, as he always did when the pack was together for a meal. The first few times Stiles thought that it was just one of Peter’s inventive ways to bully his nephew - nothing unusual there - but after a while he had to notice how well they moved together when they cooked.

He had a feeling that it was a time-honored family tradition from before the fire that he wasn’t privy too.

Stiles sighed, jerking in surprise as Scott appeared by his elbow.

“Hey dude, you want to get in on the next round of Mario kart?” he asked, nodding towards where Erica and Boyd finally seemed to have settled their little argument.

He looked earnest, all puppy eyes and hopeful grin and… suddenly Stiles felt so  _ exhausted _ .

“Ah, yeah, no. I mean, thanks, but I sort of need a nap,” he said, rubbing the back of his head. He felt like an asshole, but also like he couldn’t - for the life of him - stay down here for a second longer.

“Oh. Okay,” Scott said, not hiding his dejection well, despite the obvious effort.

Stiles gave him an apologetic smile and turned on his heels before he could change his mind.

***

The master bedroom was almost too beautiful for words. Stiles could admit that he was not in any way, shape, or form an interior designer, but he imagined he would have a spontaneous orgasm if he was. The whole room - the enormous bed, the buttery soft sheets, the fireplace with the sheepskin in front of it and the tasteful dried flowers in the vases scattered around - looked like they belonged in the glossy pages of a magazine. 

He almost felt bad just leaving his clothes on a plush, comfortable looking armchair, but well. He really did feel tired, and he couldn’t be assed to put them away properly.

In the end, he decided to leave his shirt on with his boxers, despite the room being almost too warm, but he still couldn’t avoid seeing the bump of his belly. And now came the  _ shame _ , as usual.

“Sorry, little dude,” he said, putting a hand on his slightly protruding belly. The baby was moving around occasionally, he could feel it during the car ride, but now it was still. “I swear I’m not ignoring you, it’s just… weird, you know?” he said, feeling stupid for talking to his stomach. He shook his head ruefully and turned off the lights, climbing under the covers.

He just needed to sleep. Preferably for the next four months.

***

When he woke up, it was already morning, if the pale light sneaking in through the window could be trusted. His brain was fuzzy as he blinked his eyes open, feeling the warmth of Peter curled against his back. Damn, he didn’t mean to sleep through dinner…

Then reality slowly started to kick in.

“Ugh, my chest hurts,” he murmured, not even aware of saying it out loud until he could feel Peter tense, immediately alert behind him.

“How? Where?”

It took him a second to realize that his words might have sounded a bit more… sinister than he intended, but by then Peter already turned him to his back, looking down at him with his eyes as sharp as diamonds, his lips a tight, unforgiving line.

Stiles licked his own lips, trying to throw off the last vestiges of sleep.

“No, I’m okay, I’m not having a heart attack or anything,” he said, patting Peter’s worried face with an uncoordinated hand. “It just feels… weird. Ugh,  _ everything  _ in my life feels weird,” he added, throwing his arm over his eyes. It was probably too early to have a crisis, but here they were...

He could still hear Peter release a slow, measured breath in relief, and a second later he was easing his warm hand under Stiles’ shirt, sliding his palm up until he was touching his pecs.

Stiles shivered, swallowing. He couldn’t remember the last time they had sex. For some reason, his libido completely abandoned him around the four month mark, and the surge of excitement felt almost unfamiliar now.

Peter’s thumb ghosted over his nipple. Shit, that felt…

“I think there’s a little swelling,” the man said, sounding just a bit uncertain. Now  _ that  _ made Stiles look at him.

“A little  _ what _ ?” 

Okay, maybe he sounded a bit… panicked. This felt like a perfectly nice occasion to panic.

Peter immediately lowered himself to his elbow, holding himself above Stiles to not crush him, but close enough to make him feel safe, despite the circumstances.

“Shh, it’s okay, darling. I’m not even sure,” he said, voice low as he nuzzled into Stiles neck. The proximity was calming, making him miss being intimate with Peter. It felt like they haven’t really touched each-other in weeks. “And remember, Alan said you may experience all effects of a pregnancy - to a lesser extent… It would be normal for a woman’s breasts to start getting ready for breastfeeding around this time.”

Stiles sucked in a wet breath. He wanted to be angry, but it was really hard with Peter’s hands on his skin, the warm smell of his hair so close to his nose. He turned to his side, dislodging Peter’s hand from his chest. The man didn't seem to mind, shifting his caresses to Stiles’ back. That felt awesome. 

“I swear to god, if I grow breasts, I will fucking kill you,” he said, trying to sound like he was joking. And he was.

Sort of.

Peter hummed into his ear, finally lying down properly beside him, rubbing his back slow and calming. It felt nice. Nice enough to slowly even out his breathing.

“Even if you would, it would be temporary, and I promise I would still love you,” he said, making Stiles snort.

“Yeah, right.”

Peter’s hand paused on his back, and Stiles could hear him taking a deep breath - he recognized that particular kind of inhale; the bastard was trying to figure out his emotions.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Stiles didn’t even know what he meant. It wasn’t that Peter haven’t touched him since he started showing, but he’d been… different. He shrugged the best he could, but already had a sinking feeling that Peter won’t let it go.

“I dunno, it just feels like…” he tried to find the right words and get it done with, but it was hard. “You haven’t even been a big fan of recent… developments.”

Peter exhaled very slowly, his breath ruffling Stiles hair as his hand started moving again. Up-and-down, up-and-down along his spine.

“I had the impression,” he started, his voice sounding awfully - fakely - calm and neutral, “that you didn’t want me to pay attention to recent developments,” Peter said said.

Stiles frowned, snuggling a little closer. Was that the case? He wasn’t sure. He felt guilty enough about always hiding his bump… his baby. Like it was something dirty. He knew it wasn’t, god, he wanted this fucking kid, otherwise he wouldn’t have went forward with this stupid pregnancy, but at the same time, he didn’t know how to act… normally. This situation was anything but normal.

But maybe what he needed to feel okay again was to man up and talk to Peter about it, despite how awkward, even the thought of that, made him feel.

“I mean… you’re not wrong. But at the same time, maybe it’s more than enough that I act weirded out by this… Maybe I need you to be the normal one for once,” he said, his eyes closed tightly.

Damn, this would only work if Peter really didn’t think that he was… disgusting now. He hoped he didn’t. He wasn’t sure he could do the whole baby thing alone.

Peter hummed, the end of the sound slipping deeper until it was an inaudible grumble against his skin. It might have been intimidating for someone else, but Stiles always found it calming. Like a cat purring.

Peter pulled away for a second, making him regret every word he’d said since he woke up, but then he was back, pushing him onto his back again, his lips fitting to Stiles’. It wasn’t even sexual, just a dry slow pressure, but somehow it still managed to make his toes curl.

“You know why I fell in love with you, Stiles?” Peter asked, cradling his face, his eyes looking brilliantly blue. 

He shook his head, swallowing loudly in the silent room.

“You’re the only person I don’t know how to handle,” Peter admitted. He leaned down and kissed the corner of Stiles mouth, and then again, dropping a peck to his eyebrow. “I’m not used to being on my toes all the time… I’m not used to making mistakes and misjudging situations…”

Stiles let his eyes fall closed again as Peter kissed along his neck, whispering words against him that made goosebumps break out across his skin. 

“You keep reminding me that people are complicated, and not just puppets to play with.”

Stiles sighed, relaxing into the bed and letting Peter work his t-shirt off him. 

“Not gonna lie, that’s a pretty high expectation for the next… who-knows-how-many years,” he said. He didn’t know if he had what it took to keep Peter entertained for the rest of their lives.

Peter hummed, nibbling at Stiles’ collarbones. He had to bite his lip to keep quiet, but couldn’t stop his fingers from tangling in the man’s hair.

“That’s why I  _ fell _ in love with you, but I came to love the whole package.”

Stiles didn’t know what to say, so he just held on, shaking and shivering as Peter explored his body with his mouth. At first, he kept carefully away from Stiles’ belly, making him feel a pang of disappointment, but he should have known better. Peter wasn’t the only one who was kept on his toes at all times.

“And you, my darling,” he said, talking straight into Stiles’ navel, “are going to be just as glorious, beautiful and amazing as your father is.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow, peering down at Peter. He tugged on his hair a bit.

“Okay, are you talking about me, or yourself right now?”

Peter grinned, dropping a little kiss to his bump that made him flush.

“Both.”

“Har-har,” Stiles told him, but somehow… he felt like the world was right again, like everything had been slightly off kilter for the past months and now everything was slotted back to their normal place.

Peter licked his lips and then… rolled his eyes.

“And as much as I would love to continue showing the both of you the depths of my adoration… my  _ dearest  _ nephew is standing in front of the door.”

Stiles made a yippy little sound, pulling the comforter over himself even as he felt like an idiot for doing it. Laser vision was not a werewolf thing, thankfully.

“How long have you been there?” Stiles asked, voice louder than necessary, and higher than he wanted, but not caring about any of that.

There was a beat of silence - thankfully enough for Peter to climb out of the covers he was suddenly trapped under.

“I have breakfast?” Derek said finally, sounding sheepish, even through the door.

“Oh my god,” Stiles said with feeling as Peter righted himself beside him, stretching out on the covers like he owned the place. Well. Rented it, at least.

“Are you decent?” Derek asked with a huff of annoyance, but there was no heat in it.

Stiles considered getting his shirt back on, but then decided against it. It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each-other around half-naked before, hell, sometimes it seemed like werewolves couldn’t actually stand wearing clothes.

“I’m pregnant, but otherwise yes,” he said with an eyeroll, making Peter snort.

Derek still opened the door cautiously as he came in. He had a tray stacked high with pancakes and waffles and toast and three different kinds of jam and… damn, Stiles was so hungry.

“Is that all for us?” Peter asked, hiding his slight surprise perfectly. Well, hiding it perfectly from his nephew, Stiles knew him much better by now.

Derek carefully didn’t look at Stiles as he walked up to the bed, sitting down near Peter’s feet and handing the tray over.

“Yeah, I mean, I got up early and didn’t want to wake anyone with the TV.”

Peter arched an eyebrow in doubt, but thankfully didn’t argue. Stiles jabbed him with his elbow.

“Thank you,” Peter said obediently, he even surrendered the tray right away. Good.

Stiles was already busy smearing a thick layer of jam on a crunchy toast when he noticed Derek watching him. Again.

Maybe it was the food that got him in a better mood, or maybe their talk with Peter made him bold, but he jabbed his butter knife towards him.

“Okay, out with it, what’s your problem? Why do you keep staring?”

Derek looked like a scolded puppy and he glanced over to Peter quickly for help, but his uncle just shrugged.

“Don’t look at me, the man asked you a question,” he said, leaning over to steal a waffle from the pile. Stiles graciously allowed it.

“I don’t have a problem,” Derek bit out, sounding awfully defensive for someone who apparently  _ didn’t  _ have a problem.

“Yeah, sure,” Stiles said, pausing to swallow a big bite of toast. Damn, sleeping through dinner had been a very bad decision. “You keep staring at me, or well, at your cousin, I guess,” he said. 

He wasn’t sure but it might have been the first time he had talked about the baby with Derek. That was probably weird. But, Stiles was on a roll with eliminating weirdness today and he wasn’t about to stop.

He glanced up just in time to catch Derek looking… vulnerable and sort of guilty.

“Sorry,” Derek told him, flushing red, his hand fisted in the sheets. Peter kicked him a bit.

“You can hear it too?” he asked, making Stiles raise an eyebrow.

“Hear what?”

Peter stole a pancake and tore it into little bits to eat.

“The heartbeat. It’s still hard to distinguish it, but I could hear it for a while now, especially when we are close,” Peter said nonchalantly.

Stiles blinked. Of course, Deaton’s ultrasound could pick it up around week ten, but he had no idea that werewolves would be able to hear it with only their ears so soon. For a second he was jealous, thinking of all the times when the baby wasn’t moving for a while and he… he worried okay? It would have been awfully comforting to know at all times that little shit was doing alright.

“So, you’re like, eavesdropping?” he asked, turning to Derek, who nodded, flushing an even deeper shade.

Stiles regarded him for a moment. Thinking back, it was completely possible that the unfamiliar expression on Derek’s face had been intense concentration. Huh.

“Okay,” he said, sighing. This might have been a bad idea, but what the hell? “Come over here then and get your fill,” he said, pulling down the sheets he’d tucked himself in. He was still wearing his underwear, so it was no big deal, but… Showing off his bump did make him feel strangely fragile.

Derek looked like a deer in the headlights. Or a wolf. Whatever.

Peter took the tray from Stiles.

“Which jam do you want on the next toast?” he asked, and Stiles was incredibly grateful that he was acting like this was completely normal.

“Blueberry,” Stiles told him, petting his stomach. “Come on Derek, as soon as I get my hands on that sweet, sweet toast you won’t hear anything from the crunching.”

Peter pulled up his knees to give his nephew more space, and that finally spurred him into action. Derek stretched out, carefully pillowing his head on Stiles’ bare belly. His hair tickled a little, but Stiles tried to stay still. It was mesmerizing to see his face smooth out, his eyes closed as he listened.

“You like it?” Stiles asked quietly, and Derek nodded, making him twitch. “Ah, shit, watch the stubble dude, the only one allowed to mark me up is Peter,” Stiles told him, breaking out in a laugh when he saw Derek’s nose scrunch up in disgust.

“You’ve ruined the moment,” he whined, but didn’t make a move to get up. 

Stiles rolled his eyes.

“No I didn’t. We would have need to  _ have  _ a moment for me to ruin it.”

***

Of course, that’s how the rest of the pack found them. Jackson first, interestingly enough, though he claimed to have been lured in by the smell of food. Then Isaac. Then Erica and Boyd. Then Scott, who was heartbroken for exactly 0.2 seconds because they didn’t wake him up to join sooner.

Stiles wasn’t sure why all of them insisted on joining them in bed - especially since he ardently refused to share the food, thank you very much - but here they were.

It was a bit crowded, and occasionally violent, because apparently everyone wanted to have a go at listening to the baby, but thankfully everybody was careful not to elbow him in the side or kick him in the face.

The tray was empty by the time they all quieted down, jumbled together in a mess of limbs. It was Erica’s turn to listen, and Stiles stroked her hair slowly, head pillowed on Peter’s shoulder.

She hummed, eyes closed.

“Does this mean you’re our mom now?” she asked, with a wicked little grin.

Scott - and for some reason, Derek - made a horrified sound from somewhere near the foot of the bed as Peter choked on air.

“I will fucking kill you,” Stiles cried, pushing her away laughing. She tumbled into Boyd giggling. “Peter, the children are mean to me.”

He pulled Stiles closer, huffing against his hair.

“It’s okay darling, I will punish them later,” he promised.

Stiles kissed his neck, curling against his body.

“Good. Nap first, though?” 

His belly was full, the bed was warm with so many werewolves piled around them…

“Nap first,” Peter said, his smile audible.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> you can find me at udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
